


Recompense

by ashleybenlove



Category: Cinderella (1950), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Fairy Godmother and Flora are the SAME PERSON, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: This was her recompense and mission. It was why she appeared to Cinderella and gave her the help she needed.





	Recompense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/gifts).



> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2013 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Cinderella/Sleeping Beauty crossover. The Fairy Godmother is one of the three good fairies. Up to you which one. Maybe whichever one it is sees helping young women as a way of making up for how it nearly went wrong with Aurora?"
> 
> The reason I chose the Fairy I chose is partly due to the fact that Disney Wikia for the Good Fairies and the Fairy Godmother (at the time and maybe still does) listed similar personality traits for the two women and they were originally voiced by the same woman.
> 
> The use of the word ‘recompense’ partly because of Thor using it in The Avengers.

Several centuries have gone by since Aurora was born, lived, and died. The three Good Fairies are still on good terms with one another, however, they currently do not work together, choosing to work on their own. They still help others, of course, as that is part of their character. Though, in particular, one of them does it as recompense for what happened with Aurora so long ago, how they might not have been able to save her. 

Flora, now wearing blue instead of red (she found that she rather liked the color blue; don’t tell Merryweather that) and under a pseudonym, was the one who did this. She watched over and helped young women who needed her help. While their troubles were not as dire as a curse to die on their sixteenth birthday, they were still troubles and she was honor bound by her motherly, caring nature, as well as the forces of good magic, to help them in any way she could. 

So, she chose to, in the centuries long after Aurora had lived, to help young women to make up for how the Good Fairies as a whole, were almost unable to help Aurora, how Aurora could have died very young instead of the age that she actually died (very old). She wanted to make sure these young women were made happy as a result of her help, even if her magic could only do so much (alone she has some amazing magic; but with Fauna and Merryweather, they have extraordinary magic). 

This was her recompense and mission. It was why she appeared to Cinderella and gave her the help she needed.


End file.
